Say I love you
by headbangerkenny
Summary: Jack returns after 10 years to Jamie after being busy after so long, but doesn't expect anything that is about to happen. Rated M for possible future chapters. Cover - fav.me / d5r6wib
1. Chapter 1

Jamie was a little boy from the town of Burgess who had a quite different experience to that of his friends. For example, he met a group of very strange people who called themselves "The Guardians". Now, you may think they are strange but many many of you will already know who these people are and will have possibly met them yourselves. None other than Santa, The Easter bunny, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman and Jack Frost. Yes, that does mean that that "saying" that causes frost to appear everywhere and you to slip over when you try to get yourself off to whatever educational place you attend a nightmare, but he does it because, let's be honest it is quite funny.

Jack Frost is a nice man, who is about 18 and wears brown trousers as well as a slightly frozen blue hoodie these days. So yes, he is one of those people who tends to buy the latest trends, and what else would you do if you were alive for over 300 years! Yes, the guardians are immortal but it does cause problems we all deal with, except they have everything forever, good and bad.

Back to Jamie, and while this had happened when he was 7 years old, he had grew into a 18 year old and while not completely believing in the time he actually met these people, their influence had been marked on him quite a bit. For one thing he adored the winter and this influence had rooted him to the core. He was completely blindly in love with the winter times, ignoring pretty much everyone even at his age where most people would just blindly party and get drunk. Instead, Jamie would rather play in the snow, lie in the snow or just watch the snow.

One day while Jamie was lying in the snow, a familiar voice said, "Hey Jamie, you'll catch a cold out here!" Who's voice was this? Jamie knew almost, but it was one of those things you just couldn't put your finger on and it was rather irritating. But Jamie, like usual, did not make an effort to get up at all. Instead he heard a light footstep in the snow and felt a freezing cold touch on his chest.

Jamie wondered why the snowflake he wore around his neck was chilling up. You see, since the day he met Jack he had been given the snowflake and he has wore it every day since (even in his sleep sometimes, but he'd rather not admit that, it causes too much embarrassment as it was!). It was one of the things he had done for so long that he dared even question the possibility of why not to wear it, just for one day.

The voice peered over Jamie in the snow, "Hello old friend, how are you doing?" he asked. Jamie recognised him, Jack Frost. The one and only Jack Frost. Jamie smiled as he did not know what his body was doing. The emotions were a shock as he had never experienced such a fluffy warm feeling inside of him.

"Jack?" he said once he managed to control his body,  
"The one and only. What are you now... 18? And you still believe in me!"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Jamie replied, slowly pulling his arm up and to his chest and pulled out the necklace. Jack caught a glimpse, and this startled him and as if they were telepathically linked Jamie said, "Every day"

Jack was lost for words, his mouth agape it took Jamie to remind him that he had even left it open. For a being to not even be recognised as existing for 300 years, knowing that someone remembered you after such a long time, even without them being there is a pretty emotional shock.

The shock had somehow got airborne and transformed into a jolt of energy which encased Jamie as he nearly literally bounced out of the snow and gave Jack the biggest hug you could ever see. It was as if a married couple were re-united after a gap of 5 years, never mind someone you have only saw for a couple of days.

"So, what do you want to do before I have to burn myself to keep you from dying?" Jack replied, gaining back his cockiness that was lost for a brief moment,  
"I have something that I want to show you"  
"Where?"  
"In my room, do you want to go now?"  
"Yeah sure"

Moments later they were in his room. It hadn't changed much, only redecorated in a slightly obsessive manner. The room was painted a pale blue and there were snowflakes that Jamie had spend most of his free time perfecting as his "art" project in school.

Jack had closed his eyes while Jamie located the secret. He knew exactly where it was, it was just well hidden as his mother, like most mothers do, liked to "tidy up" and well he would probably be in a hospital if she had found it.

Jack opened his eyes to witness a black box that was handed to him. Jack knew what this was, a jewelry box. But, he had only usually seen it given to lovers of some kind which was odd. He slowly peered open the box to reveal a stunning gift inside.

It was very shiny and was almost like a block of ice. It was a snowflake, which looked custom done and was extremely sparkly. However, it was a locket and Jack had seen enough to know what these were and was confused but happy at the same time. Jamie noticed Jack knew that it opened and his face turned into a tomato. He had bought it 3 months after Jack had left and had kept it since in case he was ever to return. He had saved up enough money and bought it, denying all knowledge of the money disappearing to his mother who asked a million questions about his pocket money. He had forgotten almost about it, but his memories had been reconnected, as if they were just stored for this date.

Jack found the piece of paper and untangled it. This was the most recent piece Jamie had inserted, as he made sure every year he would replace it. The piece of paper had a small amount of writing on it, but it read "Jack Overland Frost, I love you. Jamie". Jack smiled and looked up to notice a very wintery Jamie. He panicked as he knew that it wasn't something good for a normal human to look like and caught him just in time before he fell.

Jamie had fainted and so Jack placed him on the bed and thought to himself about it. It was such a shock and he had never expected something so drastic to ever happen to him. It was one of those things that when being alive for 300 years, you just don't think of. He got a piece of paper from the notepad Jamie had on his desk and wrote, "Jamie, sorry for leaving you. You fainted, and I needed to pop off for a while, back soon. Jack Frost"

He left it next to Jamie and let himself out of the window. He had so many questions, but only one person could possibly know the answers if at all, so he set of for his good friend The Tooth Fairy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack arrived at the place The Tooth Fairy called home, she was always busy with Tooth related business and Jack hoped that he could get 5 minutes. While he was looking, she flew down from another direction, "Hey Jack, what brings you here?" she said in her ever so excited voice,

"I have something I want to talk to you about. Can we have 5 minutes, it's fairly serious if that's okay?"  
"Of course Jack, what's the big problem?"  
"Jamie. He's older and he gave me this"

Jack shown Tooth the necklace and showed her the letter. She burst with excitement which surprised Jack more than anything,

"I don't get it"  
"What don't you get Jamie? Isn't it fantastic!"  
"I just don't know. I suppose, it's difficult to know what love is when you haven't felt it." he said, turning more of a tomato than Jamie did,  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find out" she said almost laughing at how silly the "Guardian" looked considering how he was meant to be brilliant white. Jack turned away in shyness but it still didn't answer any of his questions.

Tooth flew over and just gave Jack a reassuring hug then held his hands in a way where you know whatever someone says is serious, "Jack, listen, many of us are too busy to have time for love. You're lucky, luckier than anything so do what you feel is right. Now, if you deserted the poor boy then you should go find him before he does anything stupid!"

"What do you mean stupid?"  
"Oh, silly me. Reading is the only thing that calms me down a little"  
"Remind me not to get you any romance novels again for Christmas!"  
"Won't need any" she said with a wink as she flew off. This just made Jack blow up into a tomato a little.

As he started flying back to Jamie, he thought to himself about all of this. Why was he so embarrassed about it. He didn't even know if he was allowed, what the others would think of it. He had a short moment where he thought about asking the man in the moon, but he decided to pass as he didn't think he would respond to a petty love problem when he didn't even respond when Pitch was around. He arrived by the early morning hours in Jamie's room, and sat on his bed and thought to himself.

He removed the note, as it was now of no use because it didn't actually take as long as he thought it would. He held the necklace in his hand and without a thought, put it around his neck and for the first time he felt like a whole person. Although he could just about feel what being like a person was, without such grave responsibilities, it felt comfortable and familiar. He then opened the covers to Jamie's bed and snuggled into the bed. The guardian felt awfully tired, which he didn't even question as his eyelids shut and sand started dancing around his head.

Up above, way above Sandy was helping those who slept at the time sleep. He noticed a funny feeling in one of the strands and hopped down to look at who could be having such an odd dream. It was his friend Jack Frost. Confused he didn't know what to think as he had never known of a guardian sleeping. He saw the dream full of confusion about the day that had unexpectedly played out in front of him.

Sandy didn't want to intrude on his privacy, but he needed to help his poor dear friend out. He sent along a dream. A dream that would shine a window on what would happen if him and his heart decided yes. After a few minutes he noticed a cheeky smile appear on the sleeping boy's face. He then popped back up to continue his job.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! This alarmed Jack as he was not familiar with a beeping sound come from absolutely nowhere, completely unaware of where he was. He then caught glimpses of where he was and realized it was Jamie's room. He sighed and lied back into the bed. After 5 seconds, it sank in, he had been asleep next to a boy who confessed his love to him the day before.

Jamie awoke to having a peaceful knights rest and wondering what the thing in his bed was he turned to see the prince. White haired, with a markless pale almost white skin. Scratch that, skin which was pink, no wait completely red.

"Jack, I didn't expect you to be in my bed"  
"Neither did I"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. I have never slept for 300 years, but I fell asleep for some reason"  
"And it happened to be in my bed?"

Jack turned his head away and spoke just loud enough for Jamie to hear, "Yes."  
"What's wrong Jack? I'm sorry if I alarmed you yesterday"

Jack decided he had better tell the boy, or he would never let it up. Just like his belief and undying love for the immortal. "Jamie, I know this is extremely difficult to understand but I don't know what I am feeling. I haven't felt compassion or love for 300 years, and I don't even know if it is love. I don't even know if I loved someone ever. It's awful, and I really don't want to upset you because I am meant to protect people and then I would have"

Jack never finished his sobbing sentence. His mouth was trapped by something and he had closed his eyes as a natural reflex. He didn't fight it though, instead he held what it was to him. He opened his eyes to see a face. It was Jamie's face and the 18 year old Jamie with brown hair and a face untarnished by modern things that people of his age usually used has kissed him.

His heart felt this too much and ceased control of him, not allowing him to jerk away or do anything that might upset the man of the same relative age as him. Instead, he returned the kiss before his brain was given the driver's seat of his body.

This time Jamie felt surprised, but didn't say anything. Instead he had a massive grin on his face. He knew that this Saturday was going to be very interesting. After getting dressed, while *cough* unintentionally *cough* showing off his body to the spirit, he made his way down stairs with the lovestruck Jack Frost behind him.

His mother was already awake, and greeted him, "Morning sunshine, it looks like your wife arrived last night again!"

Jamie looked out of the window to see another layer of snow and his face lit up even more. "What is up with you being so cheery today? Something happening today?" his mother questioned,  
"Oh, I don't know. Nothing planned"  
"Like usual. Let me guess, you want to go outside today?"  
"How did you guess?" Jamie said sarcastically,  
"Oh you, don't you ever see any of your friends on a weekend?"  
"Again Mom?"  
"Oh okay, see you later. Be back for teatime please?"

With that Jamie burst into the snow and just simply lied in the snow. Jack caught up with him and lied next to him. Jamie didn't know what to do now, if anything. Instead they just held hands.

Jamie only popped his head up when he heard his mother at the door, "Oh so you do have a friend. Who's he?"

Jamie just looked at his mother in disbelief and his mother just decided that was enough human contact with her son for now and went in.

"She saw me. How?" Jack spoke puzzled, as if he didn't have enough on his mind.  
"I'm just as confused as you are"

Jack stared at the ground just completely confused as to what is happening to him. He had completely zoned out in thought, only being interrupted by Jamie asking if he wanted to go shopping with him and his friend who had turned up.

Jamie's friend was a tall lank boy who had a rougher face and was more of a teenager than Jamie but looked a bit older. His name was Dave and had apparently saved Jamie from the bullies at school and he was Jamie's only friend in his new school.

When they were about to set off Dave asked,  
"Who's this paper faced lad? Never seen him before."  
"Oh, this is Jack Frost"  
"What a funny name. Well, don't be so shy I don't bite," then he turned his voice low and said, "much"

The three just laughed it off. Jack was happy that Jamie had at least one friend while he was busy working. The day went well as Jack seemed to fit in more than usual, although with a few of his worries still in his mind. At least until lunch time where Dave accidentally set things off,  
"So, how do you know Jamie? You seem like you live far away"  
"It's a long story," Jack replied shying away like his non usual self.

A light bulb clicked while Jamie had gone to the toilet and Dave asked Jack, "You love Jamie don't you?" And like that his face went bright red  
"Oh, a shy one. That's definitely his type, no wonder I haven't seen you before."

Jack just sulked away before Dave toned down to a serious level, "Jack, in all seriousness I see there is a lot of love in you for Jamie. He's never felt such love back and I want you to promise me you look after him. He needs it. I won't tell him any of it"  
"I promise"

Jack looked a little happier that Jamie picked such a nice friend. The three finally enjoyed the rest of the day like as if nothing had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Jack had to be careful as now it seemed everyone noticed him, getting into Jamie's room would be tricky.

They made it without a problem. Jamie had lit a candle in his room and it smelt of cinnamon which pleased the two. Jack was still a little freaked out by how fast Jamie was taking this, but in reality waiting for 10 years was a lot and he felt quite bad for leaving him for so long to build all of these emotions up inside of him.

Although, while Jamie was with his mother eating his tea Jack sat in the room thinking to himself. There were too many questions and nobody who he could ask them. It wasn't like anyone would listen or if they did have an actual answer for him. He didn't even know what Jamie really wanted, although he did it was just difficult to picture it and for him to decide if that's what he wanted.

There was a few things that alarmed him though. He knew Jamie wouldn't live forever, and would grow older and older and Jack would stay looking exactly the same and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He had seen on the newspapers and TV stations around the world new stories about people being locked up in jail for being friends, no lovers when it was at such a gap. The word, being difficult for his mind to even put there as it was so new and so fresh to him that of all of his years did not know properly. Even though Jamie's friend had seen straight threw him, further down than his mind was currently allowing him, he wanted to make him happy.

He didn't have long to get himself pent up about such questions as the man had returned to him. The man guessed at how difficult this must be, and while slightly regretting everything he knew there was no going back. If he turned this all off, heavens knows what would happen. He might not even be able to see the prince that sat on his bed any more.

Jamie walked over to the prince, and while his heart took his driving seat, so did Jack's as they embraced each other with Jamie just below Jack's head lying on his shoulder. Jamie did not know what he was doing before his mouth started pulling on the flesh on Jack's neck. He sucked for a few minutes, while Jack just let this happen.

Once he was done, he looked at the spirit and smiled cheerfully. The spirit felt the need to repay the favour and almost dived for the other's neck. He sucked almost too hard but responded really well for someone who had "never felt this before". Once they were both satisfied the two got up and Jamie shown Jack what he had done.

The almost crystal white skin had a stain, a stain that had marked the untarnished skin. Unlike most stains, this wasn't one that Jack would want to remove. Jack looked at Jamie's neck and pretty much fell backwards with shock at the site. Jamie did not understand the such severe reaction until he saw it himself in the mirror.

It wasn't the standard stain you would expect. It was perfectly marked out and it was the shape of a snowflake. And it was quite dark too, it looked like Jamie had actually got a tattoo which he had promised that he would never get. Although he knew that this broke his morals, he did not panic. It was a nice surprise that nobody had expected.

For the rest of the night they lied in bed and simply fell asleep in each others arms. It was peaceful and almost like a complete love story come true.

Until there was a nock at the window. The window? Jamie thought and after untangling himself from the other boy looked out. It was a familiar figure with a blue and green coloured skin and wings. Jamie slowly made his way to the window to let her in, "Good morning Tooth, do you know what time it is?"  
"Oh sorry Jamie, I know it's been a while but the others were wanting to know where Jack had got to, as we did try texting and phoning him?"  
"Jack has a phone?"  
"Erm, well he should have a phone" she said crossly and got her intended response which was to wake the boy in trouble up, who grunted and merely said, "Since when did you even message me?"

He got up and found his phone which was in his pocket of the trousers which were on the floor. He sheepishly realized and said, "Sorry, I was asleep"

Tooth just froze up for a second before she managed to process what he had said, "Sleep? You have slept Jack?"  
"Oh, I can't sleep, but I have. I don't even know what is going on lately"  
"Oh dear Jack, anyway are you actually going to turn up or have I wasted a journey?"  
"No, come on Jamie we'll go and see North"

When the three arrived it was still fairly early in the morning which was great as Jamie had started to worry as his mother would panic if he had actually left the house for once, and as well without even telling her.

North boomed as soon as he saw and recognised Jamie, "Jamie! Haven't seen you in ages! What brings you here?"  
"Erm, I'm not sure. Jack asked for me to come with him"

North noticed something as Jamie talked and pulled a funny face at it, "You have grown. Even getting a tattoo!"  
"Erm, it's not"  
"What? Oh, I haven't read the latest hip thing lately, what is it?"  
"I don't know," he said trying not to go completely red.

It didn't take long for him to notice and start a little chuckle before the three sat around a table. There was only them as Sandy was busy and Bunnymud was preparing for Easter. Jack managed to let out the issue of other people being able to see him, even those he was sure didn't even believe he was a myth, let alone real.

North let out a sigh, "Maybe man in moon knows, but we should check books"

After leading them to a small library, he explained that this was one of the most important things about the immortals. The whole library was full of books that explained every detail about them. After finding a book that was on the highest shelf and full of dust, North laid it on a table and blew off the dust to read the title which read, "Immortals - Love"

The three thought that all of them looking over North's shoulder was a bit rude so they sat around watching and waiting as the whole workshop was busy at work and running just like clockwork. After a few hours, North had called them back and showed them a paragraph,

"Immortals who fall in love with mortals are very rare, but it has happened only once before. However, not a lot is known about the couple who were not accepted by the other immortals however few details were known before the truth was out.

The immortal could be seen by all others, no matter age or belief and there is no reason why. In fact, while we would love to know why it would be near impossible to know. The mortal was marked with a deeply printed flower on their neck which did not seem to cause too much of a problem except it burned when the immortal was pulled away from them. The burning was too much for the girl and sadly she could not take it"

There was no more in the book, and for such a big book you would think there was a lot more, but it involved a lot about mortals with mortals of all different descriptions so there were lucky it had even that. Jack felt really sad that he had even did this to Jamie. His Jamie was marked with a way he would be in pain if he left.

Jack began to let tears out of his eyes, which actually ran across his face which was a very odd thing to see as they were warm to Jack and almost felt like he had put his face next to a hot pan. Jamie simply hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Jack Overland Frost, I do not care. I love you"

One Jack had calmed down everything felt okay. He needed a distraction as he saw the sun rise, and Jamie had to be back home soon. They said goodbye and the two took off back to the town far away.

Tooth said to North once they had gone, "Aren't they cute?"  
"Poor Jack, doesn't know what to do"  
"I'm sure he'll know more than anybody what's right for Jamie"


	4. Chapter 4

Early that morning Jack and Jamie woke up and stretched, smiling as they greeted each other to the morning. The pair got ready quickly and Jack let himself out of the window. Jamie walked down the stairs to see his mother staring at him,

"Are you okay Jamie?" his mother asked in that tone where she knew something was not right even if you yourself did not know there was even anything wrong in the first place.  
"I'm fine Mom, I'm trying to get ready"  
"Where do you think your going?"  
"Huh?"  
"You are as pale as paper and you expect me as your responsible mother to let you go outside into the freezing cold looking like that!"  
"Whatever" Jamie muttered as he turned and clumbered back into his bedroom

He looked in the mirror and almost fainted in pure shock. His skin was white, paper white even snow white. Looking in more depth he discovered that it wasn't the pasty style where your skin looks pale and sickly, but mostly the style which is normal. Well, unless you call going from a normal skin color to nearly pure white a completely normal thing to happen.

He then caught his eye on the time and realised he should see Jack before he stars worrying or worse, disappears again which he wouldn't be able to handle at all. He peered out of the window and couldn't see him immediately so h he looked around for his prince and didn't realize how far out of the window he was until his centre of gravity was no longer inside of the house and the scales had been turned.

He felt his body in suspended animation as it did a forward roll in the air on an invisible surface that wasn't real as it floated. His heart was beating so fast, he could feel adrenaline pumping in the milliseconds his body felt were left and what his brain was preparing for. He closed his eyes, expecting all feeling to be lost. But it never happened. He opened his eyes to see the ground and gulped as if he had a fear of heights which he wasn't aware of one, specifically where you did not have a floor.

After figuring out he could stand he calmed down and remembered he was going to see Jack. He thought of his body slowly descending, almost like a lift and as if by magic he felt his feet on the ground. He managed to sneak around the corner and into the bush that almost smothered the front of the house where he was greeted face to face with his prince who was expecting Jamie to come from out of the front door,

"Jamie, you look pale. No wait, beautifully pale not sick pale" he expressed trying to understand  
"Yeah, that's not a big deal. Jack, why can I float?"  
"Erm, you expect me to know? I may know some things but that is a little too far"  
"Oh well, my mother says I'm sick so we daren't go too far today"

Jack out of impulse pulled in his other half and why slightly amused by the thought and hugged him and then grabbing his neck saying, "Jamie, we may never know some things in the world but I am sure we will manage together"

Jack's expression changed when he felt a cold spot on Jamie's neck. It felt about the size of a bottle top and was crazily cold compared to the surrounding area of Jamie. he removed his hands to look at what it was and right on centre was the mark. Jack had done something to Jamie and he didn't know what, why or even what it was.

"What is it Jack?" Jamie spoke with all the worry in his heart  
"The mark has done this"  
"The snowflake? So, I must have a part of you inside of me somehow"  
"I'm sorry, I don't even know what it is"  
"I don't care" Jamie spoke as his fear melted into a radiant smile

Jack tried to push the thought to the back of his mind while Jamie pretty much pulled him along and managed to float up to his room. He only needed to actually float himself half way up when Jamie lost his concentration. Jamie had homework to do but Jack tried to occupy himself reading one of Jamie's books. Well he was trying to but he had so many questions that he wanted answers to but nobody could give them to him. He also remembered how he started to fly and how it felt to his body. Also he thought back to how he was born with a mind and a body but dead and lifeless at the same time while working out how that could be.

He was lost in a trance until he felt his phone vibrate and opened the message which read, "Cm 2 pole. News!" He didn't even need to read the name to know who it was as North always struggled to send anything. He walked up to Jamie and gave him a little peck on the cheek and almost whispered, "North has some news, want to come?"

Jamie just about nodded before the two took off out of the window, his pen dropping onto his desk. Jack was in an incredible rush for some reason to hear of this news and they were there faster than any man made transport could dream of getting there in time.


	5. Chapter 5

North didn't bother with the usual hugs and led the duo to the globe room where all of the other guardians were already there. This meant that it was obviously something incredibly serious if they were all here. They all looked pretty concerned like usual, but not even Tooth bothered to float over and fuss so this was incredibly serious. Looking forward into the room there lay a box on the floor where the man in the moon famously presents messages in the only way he can. The pair walked towards the spot, assuming it was for them.

The box was covered in brown paper and sparkled a little a almost like frost. North motioned the two to the centre where he stood back. Jamie started to worry, "What's going on?"

"Message from man in moon for you. I can't even touch it," North bellowed loudly.

Jamie turned around to look at the box and the two lifted the lid together unaware of what could possibly be inside. It was as if it were Christmas morning, although it was the wrong season.

Inside was a letter which read,

"Dear Jack Frost and other,

I know you don't like the lack of talk but as this is something that has never happened before I have needed to take some time to look into a few things. The easiest way to describe it is when you make something and it doesn't happen to be used in the same way as you hoped but it's still great.

I have talked with some others who have done similar things far away and we know a few things. You two have bonded in both a human and a mystical way which unfortunately has caused the world to be put under great stress and I'm sure you have noticed some irregularities to your normal lives. This means that you have a decision to make.

You can choose option A which is where Jamie will become immortal and stand with Jack as "Jack Frost" for as long as time shall stand. However if you brake up you will cause a great issue of the stability of the world being torn apart. Also this option takes a lot of time so a week will be needed before everything is solved

Option B is where Jack, you shall become mortal, be stripped of your powers and you shall live a normal life together. You will be like any other people. The only help I can give is adding a memory of Jack into the town, but this may change a few things that are out of my control.

You both need to consider the options carefully and the consequences. However the world is already under stress and you have about 1 hour to decide

Man in Moon"

The two had to read it a few times to understand the insane decision two beings would have to make for the best of each other. To Jamie it almost felt like a life changing game show, but this thought didn't last long. The pair were lost in thought for about 30 seconds just thinking of what would be best for one another, although knowing either way they'd be together somehow.

The two looked at each other with loving eyes knowing of their decision and almost as of their bodies were one they stood up proud and ready. The other guardians simply watched in amazement and excitement, as if they were watching a movie.

Then the two spoke with great pride, maturity and most of all love for each other that was the strongest emotion in the room, "Man in Moon, we have chosen to stay together forever and we promise to love and care for as long as time stands protecting the children, spreading snow, ice and frost across the world together"

A light shone on the two almost like a spotlight and the room was incredibly silent, all of the Yetis had stopped working and the elves had stopped playing. The pair glistened as if they were made of ice in a moment that could only be fully imagined by being there and watched as the box rose to their level revealing inside two rings. Two silver rings. Two silver rings that had deep engraving of snowflakes inside of them.

Jack and Jamie each picked up a ring and held each others hand as they slid the ring onto the other boy's finger.

They smiled at each other, their emotions completely pure, as they fell on the floor before anyone could say anything.

North crept up to find them fast asleep not knowing much. He called one of the Yeti's to pick Jack up while he carried Jamie. He did not understand anything, and nor did any of the guardians say anything at all about what had just happened. Bunnymud, Tooh and Sandman were still slightly in shock over this. North tried his best to be careful, which for the guy was pretty darn good but he was lucky not to wake them.

Using a snow globe he took them to Jamie's room and put them into the bed. He noticed just before he was about to leave just how white Jamie looked but nocked it off as being the lighting playing tricks on him, not knowing of anything that he would probably end up finding out about.

The pair knew the next day was going to be busy in deed even though they were still fast asleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" growled the alarm clock waking the pair to the day where they could actually start to understand what they had done.


	6. Chapter 6

_Information: This chapter involves sexy times near the bottom. This rated M for a reason ;)_

* * *

"Jack, did it really happen?" Jamie was the first to break the question to the other.  
"See for yourself," his lover spoke raising his hand to show the ring that was carefully placed onto his hand.  
"Wow. So this is it then, I don't even know where to begin"  
"We need to tell at least someone"  
"My mother. Oh man, how is she going to cope?"  
"All she can do is believe"

And in that moment he felt happy and sad. Knowing that if his mother forgot him, she would never see him again but happy knowing how difficult it would be for a mother to forget about her own child. He decided the one thing he would try and do today would be to come up with a plan. He didn't want to tell her until he needed to, but there wasn't much time left. It is a incomprehensible feeling knowing that you'll be leaving forever but also knowing that you won't be.

He decided to call on his one and only human friend for help, Dave. In about 30 minutes of trying to evade contact with his mother (as he wanted to actually be allowed to leave the house today) he met his friend at the fence, "Hey Dave!" he called with Jack following after taking the long way around the house.

"Jamie! You look really pale, are you alright?" Dave asked with care not knowing what had happened,  
"Erm, it's nothing. Well, it's part of something but I really need to talk to you about that. Can we go to the shed?"  
"Sure. I'm just worried if it's that serious we need to go there"  
"The Shed?" Jack called,  
"Come on, you'll see," Jamie responded pulling the shy spirit along.

"The Shed" was literally a shed. It was just opposite a train line which wasn't used much at all and so the entrance was not the easiest of things. However, if you wanted absolutely nobody to know what you were discussing, this was the place as it was not something you would go out of your way to find. Dave and Jamie had discussed many things to the point where one of the boys would cry out into the other. You could say that is how they really became good friends just by being their for the other boy, trying their best to k.

Dave wasn't half as lucky as Jamie. Dave had been kicked out of his house for telling his parents who he was, and through frustration many bad things had happened during the time the pair knew each other.

"Dave, I don't know how well you might understand this but I hope you do. Because of me being with Jack, we kind of caused a few problems because he isn't the typical boy you would find. He is Jack Frost, the Jack Frost you might get told about," Jamie spoke as if he was writing a letter as part of one of his favourite books. He waited until Dave nodded, understanding and accepting what he was talking about.

"I am going to join Jack in being "Jack Frost" by his side. This means that I can fly, spread frost and snow and all of that. But, I won't be a normal boy any more. The only way you will be able to see me after this week is by believing in me, but I will always be there"

"Jamie, how could I ever forget about you!" Dave tried to laugh off the insanity of what Jamie was saying, even though he was battling his mind's logic on this one.

Jamie noticed the disruption in his mind and made his body rise and float over to him. He pulled down the jumper around his neck to show the snowflake in all of it's depth and beauty. "Touch it," he spoke in a calm manner which was soothing and confusing, yet Dave knew that this might help simplify things a little.

Upon the icy touch of the flake, Dave's mind seemed to relax knowing that Jamie was not a crazy person over night, but instead the best friend he had always known. He smiled knowing what was on his mind before Jamie stood up, "You don't know how to tell your mother do you?"

He just nodded and Jack butted in, "How did you know that?"  
"I know a lot about Jamie, and his mother means a lot to him. It's going to be difficult, but you will need to do it as it is only going to be worse if you don't. You don't want to worry that mother if she doesn't understand after it happens."  
"Oh. I kind of feel bad not being there for so long"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine considering as you have well longer than me and whoever decides they dare want me"  
"Thanks Dave" Jack spoke with care, giving the boy a freezing cold hug which Dave felt as being unusual but sensible considering what he was.

Once the pair had got over this, they had a nice day out and decided to spend the day by the river which wasn't far up the train line. There was absolutely nobody in site and it was really lovely. Even though it was one of the coldest days, which Dave noticed the most but didn't mind one bit, it was perfect.

That night he planned on telling his mother, but the words wouldn't even leave his mouth so he gave up in the end. He felt like he would disappoint his mother or something, even though he knew she was not the kind of person who would do this. He managed to get away while she decided to watch her programs and escape into his room where Jack had been waiting for him.

"What's the plan tonight, my love?" He asked with a cheeky grin,  
"Depends what's on offer, prince" Jamie replied with a little wink,  
"Well, that could be arranged"

Jamie walked to the drawers next to the bed, opened it and slipped out a little packet and placed it in his teeth, "Come here then" he cheekily motioned to the boy.

Jack didn't respond as much as you would think to this, raising an eyebrow to the appearance of the small palm sized packed in his mouth, "What is that?"  
"Oh, protection"  
"What for?" Jamie was quite surprised at how Jack didn't know a lot, yet he was far older than him,  
"Oh dear, forgot you're that old"  
"I'm still confused though, what is it for?"  
"Erm, they said in school that you're supposed to wear one"  
"Strange people these days"

He simply took the packet into his mouth and tossed it to one side, "Do you really think you might catch something which would kill you if you live forever?". His lover just remained still but malleable as the top was taken off and tossed to the ground.

Jamie then pulled the other's pants to his, and pulled off the hoodie and t-shirt nobody knew he wore in one smooth swift action. The two were topless and the two were dying to get even more naked.

Jamie pulled down the pants of the other to a pale and magnificent sight that made his face fill with delight as if his favourite meal had been put in front of him. He stuck his tongue on the other boy's collar bone and noticed the feeling wasn't cold as he thought, but comforting but in the moment his mind wasn't allowed to think about that for very long.

He traced the outline until he got to the end of the torso and onto the part he wanted. The smell was so engrossing and yet fresh, just like the ice cold air as he took the penis in front of him into his mouth. He tugged as the motion became normal.

Jack began moaning as he felt his body getting ready to release his insides. "Jamie, I'm gonna cum" he moaned at the other boy, as he continued to continue the motion.

And in that moment Jack had let go of himself into the other boy. The one he loved dearly, since the beginning those many years ago. The other boy took all of it, and the two thought this was enough for now, and so they climbed into bed holding each other, drifting off as a ring of sand started dancing above the pair.

* * *

_Author Note: Please let me know what you think of the sex bit. It's my first time writing a scene of this type, so your feedback is appreciated :)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Finish

The boys enjoyed the days they had together as Jamie became colder and colder. However, today when Jamie was going to get his breakfast his mother saw him and nearly fainted.

When he looked over at her to see what was wrong she had a look on her face like she had saw a ghost.

"Jamie, sweetie you're not dead are you?" she called out.  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
"You're as white as a sheet and see through"  
"Oh, I'm hungry so I'll tell you after my breakfast"

With every spoonful of cornflakes his mother stared even more at her child, making him more nervous until he finally finished looking like a translucent tomato.

"Mam, there is a lot I need to tell you before well this gets any 'worse'" he said using his fingers to add sarcasm to the 'worse' because to him it was one of the best things in the world.  
"Okay, is it bad?"  
"No, just pretty crazy. But you have to believe me or I don't think you'll be able to see me"  
"Oh"  
"You see, I'm going out with someone. Not like a girl or boy who I could go to the cinema with or any other normal things. I am going out with," and with a deep breath, "Jack Frost"  
"What a nice name"  
"Erm, I mean the Jack Frost who nips at your nose and makes it snow"  
"Oh, are you sure you're okay?"

Jamie sighed knowing how difficult it was for his mother a full grown adult to not understand that her child was pretty much a part of Jack Frost through something like marriage but stronger is some strange strange way. He showed her the ring on his finger.

Then floated right in front of her and willed with his hand and trying his best to copy what he had saw Jack do to create a snowball. He felt it work in his hands and a small one appeared.

He dropped to the ground and she felt it. It was cold and definitely snow.

"I understand. So that time when you were little?"  
"Real as we are"

"Hey Jamie, how's it going?" Jack called opening the door of the room to check on Jamie, the mother hearing and turning.  
"You're that boy from the other day?"  
"Erm, 'that boy' is Jack Frost"

His mother just turned to Jamie who let out a little pink expression on his cheeks. She pulled Jamie in and whispered, "Jamie, you have picked such a stunner"

"What?" He called,  
"Jamie was just telling me something about you," his mother spoke calmly and without worry,  
"Oh, are you okay with it?"  
"If I'm not, I doubt there is anything I could do about it so I have to be"  
"Aha, sorry about that," Jack spoke shly putting his arm behind his back,  
"Wait there" she called running upstairs while Jamie tried endlessly to stop being embarrassed knowing exactly what she was going to get.

In about a minute, the now lively figure had returned with a small silver contraption which Jamie recognised too well. A camera.

"We need a family photo! Come on Jack, you're part of it now!" she fussed.

The two held each other's shoulder and her mother took one of the best photos she could. When she showed them, both were pleased and she promised that the two would each get a copy when she went shopping.

She looked closely and noticed her son and Jack were no longer see through but still very pale. "Why are you not see through any more?"

Jack decided to butt in and spoke, "To see us, you need to believe in us. Otherwise, it's like we're not even here. Jamie is part of me as you would call Jack Frost and always will be".

The day went fine as his mother had quite a few jobs to do with paperwork. She had to get him out of school because it would be very awkward sending your child back in the state people would think.

The pair left for The North Pole to see get everyone to understand what was going on. It took a little while for them to get there, but they didn't mind.

When they walked in all of the guardians were still there. Tooth found them first and ran up to Jamie,

"Are you okay Jamie, you're pale as well Jack?"  
"Erm, I am okay. In fact, I'm fantastic"

Tooth just had a look of complete utter confusion on her face trying to get her head around what the child just said. Jack and Jamie just burst out laughing.

"Go get everyone else, I don't want to say this a million times," Jack said after recovering.

Everyone gathered round and listened to the tale of what happened that night when the pair had spoke to Man in the Moon and that Jamie wouldn't be growing up.

"Well then Jamie, it'll be nice to see you for very long time!" North bellowed as the pair decided they should be getting back home to decide on a place where they could actually live.

And with that the pair lived a very happy time. Well, if you believe and are lucky enough you might just catch a glimpse of them.

Although it was hard for Jamie because everyone he knew got older and old around him, it was fate that he had to accept. His mother had become a teacher where she could tell tales her son would write and send to the children. Dave found a special someone he could settle down with and always remembered to let the pair drop in whenever they needed a chat.

It was funny the photo because they hadn't changed much being frozen yet alive but it was nice memories. It was a case of true love


End file.
